Love Philosophical
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Santana finds Brittany lounging under a tree, what starts off as a somewhat philosophical conversation about love quickly turns into a corny singing routine. Which Santana is happy to provide, if only to see her girlfriend smile. one-shot


"Britts, what are you doing under here?"

"Charlie Brown."

Santana smirked. "I asked _what_ you were doing Brit. Not _who_ you were doing." She paused. "Though if you're even thinking of-"

"Charlie Brown. Snoopy. Linus. Lucy. Sally." Brittany lazily looked up at her girlfriend. "You've never heard of Charlie Brown Santana?"

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"He's a cartoon."

"Oh." Santana sat down on the other side of the tree, crossing one leg over the other. "So...what are you doing under here?"

"Thinking about love."

"Oh god. You're getting mushy on me aren't you?" Brittany laughed. "Next thing you know, you're gonna get all philosophical and shit on me."

"What do you think love is San?"

"And there it is."

"I know what love is. It's us."

Santana smiled. "Well, that's part of it. I still don't always understand it though."

"Oh neither do I. Most people don't. That's what makes it fun."

"Fun? How is it fun?"

Brittany sat up, reaching around the tree and taking her girlfriend's hand in hers. "It's like Christmas. You wake up and it's exciting and you get to open presents. Everything I learn about you? It's like opening a gift on Christmas morning."

"Aw. Britts." Santana blushed in embarrasement. Brittany was the only one capable of completely melting her bitchy exterior.

The blonde laughed, squeezing her girlfriend's hand and scooting next to her. "Do you think we'll ever get married San?"

"When it's legal. Of course that could take like a million years."

"What do you think it'll be like? Being married?"

"Well..." Santana squeezed her girlfriend's hand, lost in thought. "I suppose-wait-there'll be lots of sex-"

Brittany giggled. "I already know that. Lots of sex and sweet lady kisses. But what else?"

Santana smirked. "Well, if I was feeling sad or depressed or something, I would hope that my girlfriend would kiss me on the whisper 'poor sweet baby.'"

Brittany grinned. "You know the line!"

"I snuck into your Charlie Brown collection and watched it."

"Can we sing the song then?"

"Ugh." Santana rolled her eyes. "Really Britts? You wanna sing the song?"

"Oh come on Santana. That's the best part!" Brittany gave the Latina puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god. Okay okay. Fine. We'll sing the song."

"Great! You can be Charlie Brown!"

Santana raised a brow as her girlfriend let go of her hand, returning to her previous position under the tree. "Britts, the hell-"

"I'm Charlie Brown and you're Peppermint Patty."

"What?"

The blonde smirked. "Come on Santana. You watched the movie; you know what to do."

The Latina went to open her mouth, only to replace the expression with a smile. She scooted around the tree, kneeling next to Brittany and stroking her head. "Poor sweet baby." She grinned, singing. "Poor poor sweet sweet baby. Show me where it hurts, I'll show you how to make it well."

_I want lots of lovin just for playing show and tell  
__My poor, sweet baby. Poor poor sweet sweet baby..._

Brittany smiled, snuggling next to her and laying a head on the Latina's shoulder. "You sing pretty Santana. You could totally be Peppermint Patty."

_When you need a shoulder, come and try mine on for size  
__I'm real good at holding hands…_

Santana gently her girlfriend's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze as she continued singing.

_and really great at drying eyes._

_Just try me, cry me, all your tears  
__Why deny me, the pleasure of drying them  
__Stopping your crying_

_Don't despair for, smiles are what I'm there for..._

The Latina grabbed the blonde around the waist, gently pulling her into her lap. Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck as Santana continued to sing.

_You won't have to call on me, I'll always be right near  
__Here to kiss and cuddle you..._

Santana placed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling her close, smiling as the blonde laid her head on her shoulder.

_And whisper in your little ear..._

"Don't fear." She reached a hand up, stroking Brittany's head.

_There there baby  
__Poor sweet baby  
__Poor sweet baby  
__Mama's here._

"Like that Britts?"

Brittany sat up, grinning. "Just like that San."

Santana threw her head back, dissolving into laughter. "Oh god. I cannot believe I just sang a song from one of the corniest musicals ever." She smirked at the girl in her lap. "What did you do to me Britts?"

"I gave you a piece of my heart when you didn't have one. But now you do and it's really cool." Brittany kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "Thank you for singing to me. You're really an awesome girlfriend." She sighed happily. "I love you Santana."

The Latina bit her lip, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight hug. "I love you too Britts. Thanks for giving me a heart."

* * *

**A/N**: Holy crap. Could the end of this be any cheesier? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it readers. This is a parody of a song from Snoopy the Musical. Go to youtube and do a search for "Poor Sweet Baby, Peppermint Patty." That should pull up the video. Or you can find a link to the vid on my dA account, where I will also be posting the story.


End file.
